Horobi
is a rogue Humagear and the leader of the terrorist group MetsubouJinrai.net which, hacks HumaGears and transforms them into Magia with the goal of causing humanity's extinction. Jin carries out his orders. He transforms into using the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. History Horobi is believed to be responsible for the Daybreak Town incident, having caused the town's Humagears to go berserk. As a Kamen Rider, he sent a terrorist video to one of the town's main power plants, revealing the existence of MetsubouJinrai.NET and declaring his war on humanity. In the following years, Horobi set up a base inside the ruins of the town. Twelve years later, after Korenosuke Hiden's passing, Horobi restarts his crusade against humanity. Horobi seeks Humagears with a near singularity status and forcibly transforms them into Magias with the help of his partner Jin and Zetsumerise Keys. Horobi resumed MetsubouJinrai.net's activities by sending Jin to hack into Gut Buster Taro, leading to havoc across the amusement park the HumaGear worked at, forcing Aruto Hiden to transformn into Kamen Rider Zero-One to fight the Magia. When a new Singularity was awakening in Okureru he gave Jin a ZetsumeRise Key to hack into the HumaGear and collect data. After MetsubouJinrai.net's presence has been made public Horobi showed no concern about Zero-One or A.I.M.S. when questioned by Jin, instead just deciding to focus on the Ark. When Isamu Fuwa ventured into Daybreak Town and found proof regaring MetsubouJinrai.net's involvement in the accident of twelve years ago, Horobi appeared as Kamen Rider Horobi and destroyed the Trilobite Magia who managed to somehow fight back their hacking, burning the evidence and keeping the Ark's existence hiden. Back at Daybreak Town, after witnessing Horobi's Kamen Rider form, Jin tells him that he wants a Progrise Key, but is told that what they want is human extinction before Horobi sends him to hack into another HumaGear. After the Vicarya Magia is destroyed he tells Jin to not pursue the Progrise Keys, leading Jin to believe he is just an assistant, however, Horobi reveals that he is Jin's father. After the revelation Horobi is questioned by Jin about their parent-child dynamic. Horobi explains that he is Jin's father and that children should listen to what their parents say as he grants Jin permission to go after the Progrise Keys. When Jin returns with the Flying Falcon Progrise Key and questions Horobi about parents needing to protect their children, Horobi is quick to dismiss it and say that Jin is already strong and doesn't need protection, pointing out that their family dynamic isn't a regular one before sending Jin to gather more of Zero-One's Progrise Keys. When Jin becomes conflicted and shows remorse towards hacking a HumaGear, Horobi appears before him and Zero-One. Initially unintentionally leading Jin to believe he came to protect him, Horobi dismisses it and reveals that Jin is actualy a HumaGear he created, that being the reason he calls him son. Ordering Jin to do what he says Horobi uses the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser to hack him and override his personality with MetsubouJinrai.net's protocol, forcing him to use the Flying Falcon Progrise Key to transform into Kamen Rider Jin. As the fight starts, Horobi leaves the scene and returns to Daybreak Town, later praising Jin for his good work upon his return. Horobi stops taking Zero-One lightly after the incident with Jin and introduces a Assassin-Type Humagear, a new Magia capable of becoming stronger as he learns. Horobi gives him the Dodo Zetsumerise Key and orders him to target Zero-One. Personality The commanding terrorist leader of MetsubouJinrai.net, Horobi believes that AI systems surpass humanity in every way. He views the destruction of humanity as a crusade, and is focused on a project he refers to as "the Ark". He considers Aruto, who makes laughter his policy, his rival. Quiet and calm, he is ruthless in the lengths he will go to protect his plans. Unlike Jin, Horobi seems to prefer working in the shadows. Forms Sting Scorpion Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 188.9 cm *'Rider Weight': 98.8 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 13.5 t *'Kicking Power': 32.7 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 15.5 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 3.5 sec. is Horobi's primary form accessed by using the Sting Scorpion Progrise Key in the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. This form draws out Horobi's fighting ability to the limit, exhibiting comprehensive combat performance that overwhelms the other riders. This form has three finishers: *MetsubouJinrai ForceRider finishers: ** : A poisonous metal chain surrounds Horobi's right leg before he performs a explosive side kick. ** : *Attache Arrow finishers: ** : Through the use of a Progrise Key, Horobi can boost his Kaban Shoot attack. ***'Amazing Hercules': Horobi shoots a lime green energy construct resembling the pincer of a Hercules Beetle. Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 4, 8-9 Equipment Devices *MetsubouJinrai ForceRiserhttp://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 *Progrise Keys Weapons *Attache Arrow *Katana - Horobi's personal weapon. Relationships Allies: * Jin: They are working together as MetsubouJinrai.NET to repeat the Daybreak Town Accident on a larger scale. Horobi works behind the scenes, granting Jin the ZetsumeRiser and ZetsumeRise Keys to hack the HumaGears. Horobi shows concern towards Jin's safety, initially talking him out of wanting a Progrise Key to transform and eventually telling him to stop pursuing them, saying that he is more valuable than a mere assistant right before revealing himself to be Jin's father. Horobi however shows himself perfectly willing to harm Jin if he deems necessary, using the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser to hack into him and reprogram his personality after his son became conflicted about their actions. After being reprogrammed, Jin is afraid of commiting mistakes, thinking Horobi would get angry at him. Enemies: * Izu: TBD * Jun Fukuzoe: TBD * Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One: When Aruto made MetsubouJinrai.Net's existence public, Horobi expressed no concerned regarding Zero-One or A.I.M.S., saying they are not a problem and instead focusing on the Ark. After seeing Zero-One power in person, Horobi starts taking the young CEO seriously, to the point of creating Little Assassin , just to kill Zero-One. * Isamu Fuwa/Kamen Rider Vulcan: TBD * Yua Yaiba/Kamen Rider Valkyrie: TBD Behind the scenes Portrayal Horobi is portrayed by , As Kamen Rider Horobi, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for 18 out of the 20 lead Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). Of note, this is Takaiwa's first time portraying a non-lead Kamen Rider after passing the torch to Yuya Nawata. Notes *Horobi's name comes from the first kanji in the Japanese writing for . *Along with Jin, Horobi is the first Rider to have his name written in kanji since Fuma. *Horobi shares the same body and eye coloration with Shinobi. *He is the second purple-colored Rider to have a scorpion motif after Tsurugi Kamishiro/Kamen Rider Sasword.. *Horobi and Jin are the first riders since Kamen Rider Decade to be referred to as "Masked Rider" in promotional material.https://twitter.com/Omgiamonfire/status/1176836489868644359 *Horobi shares few similarities and has a few contrasts with Swartz from the previous season: **Both are no-nonsense, purple-colored villains and de-facto leaders of their villainous groups. **Horobi is already a Kamen Rider before the events of the series. Swartz became Another Decade towards the near-end of his season. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 1: I am the President and a Kamen Rider **Episode 2: Is AI The Enemy? The Ally? **Episode 3: That Man, Sushi Chef **Episode 4: I Saw The Bus Guide! Anna's Truth **Episode 5: His Passionate Path of Manga **Episode 6: I Want to Hear Your Voice **Episode 7: I am a Hot-Blooded HumaGear Teacher! **Episode 8: The Destruction Begins Now References Category:Leader Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Zero-One Riders Category:Reiwa Era Riders Category:Villains Category:MetsubouJinrai.net Category:Relatives Category:Non human riders Category:HumaGears